


SMILE

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smile, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: The Devil just wants to see you smile...
Kudos: 5





	SMILE

**Author's Note:**

> A little tickle fanfic that I’ve never posted from the long time ago when I was following the videogame of Cuphead and Mugman.

\- Do you ever smile? -  
The question took her by surprise, making her look up from the documents she was holding and archiving.  
\- Exuse me? -   
\- 'M askin ya if ya ever smile -, the Devil looked at her from the door, shoulders leaning against the wood and arms crossed over his chest, waiting for an answer.  
\- I do, when there is something to smile for -.  
This answer was not to his liking, because his Boss approached, and  
leaning with one hand on the desk, with the other he lifted her chin, so she could meet his gaze.  
\- Smile for me -, he asked, smiling in turn, but all he got was a glance and an annoyed puff.  
\- Instead of wasting time with this things, you should work on these papers -, and pointed out the archived documents, then turn her back on him and head for the door, - I will come back In a pair of hours, take your time to- -, he stopped halfway, feeling something grabbing her for life; looking down, he saw the Devil's tail wrap around her, trapping her in a soft but iron grip, then lifting her from the ground a few centimeters and bringing her back to the demon still suspended in midair.  
\- Seriously? -, she asked annoyed, giving up trying to free herself; he knew on principle that a demon is a hundred times stronger than a human.  
Although this did not stop her from glancing at him when he, still leaned on the desk, asked her again to smile at him.  
\- I already told you that I smile only if there is so- Eep! -, she let out a little cry when she felt the tip of the appendix, gently tap her right side. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, to avoid letting out other sounds while the assault continued, this time on the left side. The Devil for his part grinned, satisfied that his idea was working.  
\- I think I have a remedy to that -, he said, bringing her even closer to him to be able to take her hands and slowly move them away from her face, in the meantime giving her a moment of respite. He had just started to tease her and his "little angel" was already red as a tomato, probably also because she was in every way trying to refrain from laughing.  
\- Well, ya gonna smile now? -, he asked again, holding her small wrists tight in one hand and raising her face with the other, - Or I have to convince ya again? -.  
The young woman blushed even more, looking away from those amber eyes, starting to agitate again to free herself from his grasp, ordering him to let her go.  
\- Eh, wrong answer ~ -, he chuckled, then tracing her profile with his nails reaching that part of the neck that is connected to the shoulder; he felt her muscles twitch in an attempt to withdraw or at least to dispel the tickling sensation, while some giggles were running away from her lips now that she could not cover them with her hands.  
\- Bohohoss, st-stohohohopp! Come ohohohon! I'm sehehehrious! -.  
\- Ya don't seem serious to me, ya know? Ya'r almost laughing yer head off -, he chuckled, starting to tease her even with his tail, delighted to hear her laughing; it was something that she not often did, if not almost never, but the rare times he had seen her do it she was as illuminated by a pure light.  
An angel-faced human at the service of the Devil.  
Something to lose your mind for!  
\- Bohohohohss !!! Not thehehehehehrre !! -, the volume of her laughter increased, when the tail touched a precise point in the middle of her back, exactly between the shoulder blades.  
The Devil grinned sadistically, resuming rubbing his tail on that point: - A sweet spot huh? -  
\- Yyehehehss! Pleehehahahahseehe, stohohohop! -, the poor thing was not able to endure beyond that "torture", either for tickling, or for the embarrassment of not be able to stop laughing.  
Not that she wasn't having fun, but going at that rate she would soon miss the breath.  
He seemed to grasp the concept, because after a few more seconds both the tail and the fingers stopped, giving her respite. However, he did not release her from his grasp, deciding instead to sit on the sofa next to them with the girl on his lap, replacing the appendix with his arms, without letting go.  
\- Ya okay? -, he asked, watching her slowly take a regular breath.  
\- First you torture me and then you ask me if I'm okay? - she said back, looking up at him, - You're such a dork sometimes -, she added with a chuckle.  
\- Watch it or I'll go for round 2 -, he threatened her with a playful snarl, pinching slowly her left side making her squeak.  
\- Ok ok ok! I got it -.  
Satisfied with the victory, the Devil lay down better on the sofa, still holding her tight to himself.  
\- You have no intention of letting me go, am I right? - she asked.  
He winked grinning and bringing her closer to his chest, letting his tail wrapped again around her.  
\- Ok, I understand -, she resigned, making herself more comfortable on him, throwing only one last look at the clock there on the wall.  
But yes, another hour of sleep could also be spent.


End file.
